Galaxy Faraway & Wasted
by lexy.luo
Summary: *COMPLETE* A short little fic about Bulma and Vegeta that I've had rattling around in my head. Idea derived from the song 'Spaceship' by Puddle of Mudd. (I plan on expanding and making it better... When I have time.) 14 year old girls attempt at a story. *sweat drops and laughs nervously*
1. Chapter 1

**GALAXY FARAWAY AND WASTED. **

**CHAPTER 1 – BREAKING UP AND GETTING TOGETHER.**

**A short little ficlet about Bulma and Vegeta that I've had rattling around in my head.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive. Idea derived from the song 'Spaceship' by Puddle of Mudd.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Bulma had just broken up with her boyfriend of ten years. She caught the bastard cheating on her. He wasn't just caught anywhere he was caught at the restaurant where they were having there anniversary dinner. For Bulma that had been the final straw and she dumped the creep there in the men's bathroom with his pants around his ankles.

"That's it I need a man, a REAL man! Even if it's for one night." She ranted as her tired squealed in reply to her harsh stomp on the accelerator on her way to the club.

**Elsewhere in space…**

"Kakarott we need some form of entertainment to celebrate to defeat of our worthy adversary. What say you to finding some women on a nearby planet?" Vegeta said still carrying his high from their victory.

"I think that's a great idea! May I ask what for?" Kakarott jumped with excitement before a puzzled look crossed his face

Vegeta slapped his forehead at the naive remark. "Don't worry third class. You'll find out." He smirked with the knowledge of what a 'first time' would bring his subordinate.

Back on Earth…

Bulma was partying it up with her best friend ChiChi at the club. She called Chi after leaving the restaurant and told her the whole story. She told all from the long wait for him to return from the bathroom, to her going to check up on him, and then peaking in the men's room after hearing the pleasured moans coming from within.

"Bulma, count this as a blessing. You're so much better off." Chi said as she danced beside her friend.

Bulma paused for a moment before she resumed her fluid motions. "Yeah, you're right. I should be glad I found out when I did how he was. What is we had been married?" Bulma eeped at the latter.

"Just have fun tonight. Who knows? You might just find your 'Prince Charming'." Chi said optimistically.

"Chi, I don't need 'Prince Charming'. I need a nice healthy screw."

"A what? You whore!" Chi smiled ear to ear as she feigned looking appalled.

"Screw driver! Screw driver, Chi!" She tried her best to cover herself from her Freudian slip. "I'm going to go get a drink. Want one?"

"Yeah. Get me a 'nice healthy screw'! I mean screw driver!" She yelled effectively embarrassing her friend, Bulma.

Vegeta and Kakarott enter the club their eyes widening slightly at the sights and sounds. "This place is perfect. The people here seem to be behaving as if they are in rut." Vegeta said, but his voice was drowned out by the music.

"What was that Vegeta?" Kakarott asked innocently.

"Never mind, baka. Just find a woman for the night. Now be gone" The prince ordered and then refocused his sights on a reasonably clad woman wearing a silver metallic mini dress. He watched in awe as the material sparkled in the flashing lights as she moved to the tantric beat of the music. Vegeta had made his choice.

Bulma stopped dancing as the music ended and went upstairs to the bar to get another drink. She took a few napkins from on top of the bar and patted away the sweat on her face and chest. She then smoothed back the stands of blue hair that stuck to her face and neck.

Vegeta watched as the woman he designated as his prey left the dance floor and preceded to the bar. He watched as she sensually patted the gleaming sweat from the valley in her breasts. He couldn't help but dart his tongue out and lick his lips at her actions. He was in predator mode and ready pounce on his prey.

Bulma jumped as she felt a pair of hands fall onto her shoulders. She whipped her head around to see her best friend ChiChi. She sighed and scolded her friend for startling her. "You scared me half to death! Who have you got there with you?" She asked just noticing the dark haired and eyed man.

"Oh? This is Kakarott." Chi began and Kakarott nodded his head in greeting. Chi mouthed to Bulma 'for me'. "He and I are going to be leaving soon. *wink* You see he's foreign and I offered to show him… the sights. Are you okay to drive home or do I need to take you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll call a cab if need be." Bulma smiled at her friend and mouthed back 'be careful' without being seen by Chi's new company. "I'll call you tomorrow, Chi." Chi turned and winked back at Bulma as she left arm in arm with her new 'friend'.

Bulma left the bar and walked down the stairs back to the dance floor. On the last step she stumbled and found herself face to face with a very handsome man. She stared at him taking in his dark eyes. She snapped back to reality and then noticed she was wrapped securely in his arms. "Thank you…" She left her reply open for him to fill in his name.

"Vegeta." He said in a husky tone that caused a dull throb between her thighs. Chills raced along her nerve endings as he pulled his hands slowly dragging them across her smooth cream color skin. "And your name is?" Vegeta smiled inwardly at his small victory as the scent of her arousal hit his nose.

"Bulma." She replied in a nonchalant way as not to appear to desperate. "Would you like to sit down and have a drink with me?" Bulma kicked herself mentally. –So much for not trying to appear desperate, idiot!-

"I have a better idea. Have you ever been flying?"

"Well, yes, actually." She admitted not actually sure in what form of flight he meant.

"Not like this you haven't he said as he held her hand and pulling her along to the exit of the club. Once outside her picked her up into his arms and then took off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**GALAXY FARAWAY AND WASTED. **

**CHAPTER 2 – ...AND HE HAS A SPACESHIP.**

**A short little ficlet about Bulma and Vegeta that I've had rattling around in my head.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive. Idea derived from the song 'Spaceship' by Puddle of Mudd.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

They touched down outside of town. Bulma felt woozy from the combination of several strong drinks and a few g's from the flight. She looked around carefully as she waited for the swirling scene to come to a stop. They now stood at the entrance of what she thought were a medium sized house and then went inside. He guided her with one hand at her elbow through several passages stopping before a control panel momentarily, to shut the door, before he pressed on to the bedroom.

-This is what I wanted right?- Bulma thought as he pressed his body against hers and then taking her mouth in a dizzying kiss. His hands pawed over the skin warmed material of her dress searching for access for his fingers. Bulma mirrored his actions by running her deft hands from his shoulders down his chest to the dip of his navel. They each snatched at the others clothes desperate to feel skin on skin. Tonight wasn't about love and heartfelt speeches. Tonight was about lust and sullied sheets.

Vegeta broke away from her embrace and pushed her roughly against the cool sheets. He spread her thighs with his knee as he lent down to mount her. He plunged himself deep into her causing his one night bedmate to gasp in surprise and at his size as she stretched to accommodate him.

He pressed her thighs against her chest and draped her calves over his shoulders. Vegeta held her hips with his large hands firmly. With each thrust she fisted and clinched the sheets in her grasp tighter. He seemed as if he was hitting all of the pleasure spots at once. She felt the first stirs of an orgasm. His ki raised slightly further inciting pleasure within her. Her body buzzed with the residual electricity from his small spike in power.

She came falling and fast from the heights she he had brought her to as the bright and intense colors of her climax was reached. He pumped into her a few times slowly as she rode out the final retreating tides of ecstasy. He smirked down at her devilishly letting her know that he was far from done with his new toy.

In one fluid motion he flipped over onto his back with her now straddling his hips. He cocked an eyebrow at her as if wondering what she would do. Would she begin to pleasure him or would he have to finish this alone as he had done many times before, using the woman more like an oversized lifeless pleasure toy rather than an active participant. She looked down at the man beneath her through lustful and drunken eyes. She would show this man who Bulma Briefs was.

She bounced on his lap as she clawed at his shoulders. She alternated between rocking and rotating her hips against his. She leaned backwards as far as she could go without him being freed from her hot slick walls and rode him at a sprinting pace. Sweat poured down her forehead and down her chest.

Vegeta was in a gratified trance as he watched the bounce of the firm globes before him as he was ridden. He had been near his breaking point for too long and he decided to take control. She was only human after all. He grabbed her hips ferociously and pressed her tightly against his groin. He moved her away and against him in a springing motion vigorously.

Bulma was moving way fast than she would have been able to on her own in attempt to pleasure her lover and was amazed at the feverish pace he kept. She watched through her sexually hazed eyes as his facial features tensed and his forehead crease as if he were lifting a tremendous weight. Bulma soon found herself on her back again and felt him quickly pull the throbbing organ from her and then expel his sticky load across her abdomen. She lay there limply and too exhausted to scorn him for his present deed.

He hovered over her for a moment with his head bowed to collect himself and steady his breath. When he looked up he saw that the woman was passed out with his seed seeping slowly into her belly button. He bunched the corner of the sheets and wiped her down. He then tapped the side of her face lightly to wake her enough to find out where she lived.

Bulma awoke the next morning with one of the worst headaches she'd ever had in the history of her partying. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table to see that it read 11:00 AM. –Ugh, never again…- Then the memories of the previous night resurfaced and she smiled through her hangover. –Maybe, I wouldn't mind doing it again…-

The man she had briefly spent her time with had made a lasting impression on her. He may have been a onetime bit of fun, but the impression he made on her was lasting. Even if she didn't have a token she would still hold the memory of the passionate night forever in her darkest thoughts. –Thank you, Vegeta.-


End file.
